


rotten

by lady_gt



Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [4]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Floor Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, micolash is a dick, this is just really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Laurence agrees to be a guinea pig to an experiment conducted by Micolash and an old friend of his from Mensis, Damian. Unfortunately for Laurence (and very, very fortunately for Micolash and Damian) their experiment has... rather unforeseen side effects.
Relationships: Micolash/Laurence/Damian (Bloodborne)
Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840924
Comments: 29
Kudos: 19





	rotten

**Author's Note:**

> me??? cramming a good amount of my kinks into one fic??? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> also i was kinda (??) inspired by "micolash pussy indulgence" for this one as well as another really good fic i cant remember the name of, if i do i'll link it. it was a lot gorier than this (which is honestly p standard pwp fare) but i did really like it. honestly while i for the life of me cant write gore (reading its fine its just writing it that makes me want to d ie) i 100% appreciate and admire those who do
> 
> but you're not here to see me ramble. you're here bc you want to see laurence participate in a really questionable experiment and get his ass destroyed. so here we go.

Laurence stares pensively outside. Rain rattles at the windows this evening, fading into background noise with how quiet it is indoors. He's a little surprised at himself with how quickly he agreed to this experience. It's not as if he's on bad terms or completely unfamiliar with Micolash at all, he just never really thought he'd find himself here. But he doesn't really have much else to do this evening. For once in his life there is very little work to be done. So he agreed to go back to Micolash's dorm and await the arrival of a colleague so they can conduct an experiment on him. Granted, he doesn't have very much information about the experiment - but it's Micolash, and _something's_ bound to happen.

"Remind me again of the procedures," says Laurence.

"Here's what's going to happen. Damian is bringing the test solution with him to here, and we'll inject it into you. From my calculations, the effects will kick in somewhere between thirty minutes and half an hour - no eating or drinking during that time, it might interfere. Strictly temporary, don't worry."

"How long do you suppose the effects will last?"

"Perhaps around a day or two."

"If somewhere within those one to two days some slug or phantasm ends up bursting out of my stomach, I'll use the last of my strength to find you and strangle you to death," Laurence jokes.

"How cordial of you, Laurence. But if it helps, I think Damian'll take a liking to you. He seemed rather interested when I told him about you."

"Let's hope I take a liking to this Damian fellow."

Mere moments after Laurence finishes speaking, someone knocks sharply at the door. Thunder booms outside and Micolash grins, setting his glass of wine aside and standing up.

"That must be him now."

He disappears down the corridor, footsteps echoing against the marble tiles while Laurence waits. Seated by himself in an armchair away from the table, he hears light chatter faint at the end of the hallway featuring an unfamiliar voice. There are a few moments of idle talking in the distance and footsteps gradually growing louder. Then, Laurence is greeted by Micolash stepping into the room with another man in tow - he can only assume this man to be Damian. The man is tall and on the gangly side, pale hair limp with rain hanging around his face and misty blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," says Laurence, rising from his chair.

"Hello, I'm Damian. You must be Laurence! Micolash has told me quite a bit about you. You seem to be a very diligent sort, and I appreciate that quite a bit in a person."

When they shake hands Laurence notices his rather firm grip. So far Damian seems pleasant enough: Cheerful and far less, ah... _quirky_ (for that's the most polite term Laurence can conjure up) than Micolash is. He can't say for sure if he likes Damian - this is the first time they've met, after all - but at the moment he seems alright. 

"I'm sorry you got caught in such unpleasant weather," says Laurence. "Must've been very difficult to get here."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Laurence, but there's no need to worry. I'm here and everything I'm supposed to bring for this experiment is intact. I made sure of it." He pats reassuringly at the bulging leather bag slung over his shoulder. Damian hands it to Micolash, who immediately begins rummaging through its contents. Laurence observes him from where he stands. He's squinting inside of the bag, the clinking of glass of some sort audible beneath the layers of leather. At long last, he pulls out a small glass bottle filled with orangey-red liquid and cork firmly screwed on top of it.

"Shall we proceed with the experiment, then?"

"I suppose so," muses Laurence, "But Damian, surely you're cold and uncomfortable. Wouldn't you at least like to warm up by the fire before we go on?"

"Ah, something Micolash left out about you, I see: You're a very caring man! But there's no need to worry about me. It's not that much of a discomfort, what matters most in the moment is that we have all our supplies on hand and we're ready to proceed."

"Alright, what'll you need from me now?"

"Just sit down."

Laurence does so. All the materials needed, including the strange solution Damian brought with him, sit upon the table: Aside from the bottle there is a syringe, a small tube of disinfectant, a clean cloth, a roll of bandage, a pair of scissors, and a few balls of cotton. Micolash makes quick work of plucking up the syringe and cleaning it off with a cloth so that its fine, sharp tip gleams in the faint light. He sets it down and gestures at Damian, who pops off the cork from the little bottles in response. Laurence is mesmerized by the way the warm-colored liquid dribbles into the syringe and slowly fills it up when Damian tilts the bottle. It's a surprisingly slow process, and since he doesn't really have much else to do he waits in his seat and watches Damian pour it down.

"Laurence, roll your sleeve up."

He pulls up the fabric away from his wrist, revealing his elbow and upper arm. The air in the room is chilly against his skin even with the roaring fireplace not far away - no doubt a consequence of the bitterly cold weather outside. Smiling, Micolash coats one of the cotton balls in disinfectant and dabs it upon part of Laurence's upper arm. It feels sterile and almost stings his skin, but Laurence has been through the procedure of injections many times before. Surely, this experiment can't be any different.

Damian looks up, syringe in hand. "You're not afraid of needles, are you, Laurence?"

"If I were afraid of needles, I wouldn't be here participating in this experiment with you."

"You didn't tell me Laurence has a sense of humor, Micolash."

"Well, he does. Albeit not in the same way I do."

The needle hasn't gone in yet. It sits against Laurence's upper arm, brushing the patch of now-disinfected skin. _Take deep breaths,_ Laurence instructs himself when he closes his eyes. _You've been through this enough times before._ Then the needle begins to puncture him, sharp and pinching against his skin but no worse than injection's he's had before. If he focuses hard enough he doesn't even notice its presence at all. At last, the process is finished and Damian removes the syringe, the loss of that pinching sensation causing Laurence to open his eyes.

"Well done!" There's a certain verve to Micolash's tone when he speaks. With a snipping of scissors he's standing over Laurence, winding the bandage around the spot of the injection. Laurence rolls down his sleeve once more.

"Now what?" Lightning flashes, briefly illuminating the window. "It takes about thirty to forty-five minutes for the effects of the solution to kick in, from what you've told me. And I think that going home would be an unwise idea in this weather."

"Correct. Would you be alright with spending the night here?"

Laurence shrugs. "Again, it's not like I really have any other choice. I wouldn't want to risk catching cold or getting stuck in the middle of a storm. Besides, I don't think I'd mind keeping you company until then."

"It's settled, then." Damian seats himself at the table, gazing at Laurence. He remembers initially thinking that Damian was alright but... there's something mildly uncomfortable about the intensity of his gaze, how those cloudy blue eyes stare so deeply at Laurence's dark grey. Briefly, he eyes the earthenware jar of wine plus glasses not too far away from him, but turns away. Micolash instructed that he's not allowed to eat or drink anything for a time and Laurence doesn't want to end up rushing off to the bathroom to puke or worse. Besides, it's not like he really needs to indulge in alcohol.

He decides to indulge in small talk with Damian and Micolash instead. They make idle chit-chat about their separate lives - Damian, it seems, seems quite fascinated by how Laurence thinks that the Old Blood might prove very useful as a form of universal cure. He's been dabbling in his own experiments regarding medicine, too. Nothing like what Laurence is doing, he reassures, but it's quite nice to find someone with his shared interest in medicine and healing. Time drags on as the three of them talk, and Laurence finds himself paying less and less attention to their conversation and more and more attention to himself.

Namely, how warm he is. He can swear to the fact that it wasn't this hot when he'd first arrived here well before the storm. It's not even the same sort of heat that flares up in his body when he has a fever, either. It's an entirely different kind of sensation. Though Laurence tries his best to continue speaking normally his speech slurs in some places and sudden bursts of heat interrupt his sentences. He prays that Micolash and Damian don't notice this sudden change to his behavior. Unfortunately, his hopes are shattered when Micolash shoots him a rather concerned, quizzical look from where he's seated in his chair.

"Something the matter, Laurence?"

"Nothing's the matter," he tries to say. Instead, though, it comes out as a single word in the tone of a question - "No?"

"Are you sure? You look like you're a bit warm." He rises from where he's seated and moves over to feel Laurence's forehead, spindly fingers dancing across his skin.

"My my, Laurence, you're burning up."

There's something obnoxiously knowing in Micolash's voice, as though he predicted something like this would happen. His hand is relieving - cool and pleasant against Laurence's forehead, so steady against him even as Laurence shakes a little in his seat. A small part of Laurence wishes that Micolash would touch him more. He doesn't know why, though - if anything, Micolash is the one who seems to take more interest in him.

"Yes, it seems I am. Maybe I ought to step out into the hall where it might be a little cooler," he says, even though every fiber of nerve in his body is screaming at him to stay where he is. Micolash pulls his hand away and Laurence stands… only to find that it's a struggle to so much as balance on his legs, and that every small step he takes leavings him trembling. His mind is more than a little hazy with _something,_ heat flush through his body, too many sensations to properly catalogue or keep track of. Standing up seems like a futile move, let alone walking, and with the next step Laurence makes himself take he almost falls over.

"Careful, Laurence." Damian helps him keep his balance, laughing darkly. He helps Laurence back to his chair and he collapses there. It seems as though his clothes are just too hot and itchy against his skin, the friction coming off as unimaginably irritating to Laurence. He doesn't like the feeling of such intense heat trapped so close to his skin, and slumps against his chair with arms limp at his sides. Trying to stave off the warmth - and noticing his growing arousal, his need to rid himself of his clothes and feel flesh against his - he breathes heavily through his mouth, deeply inhaling the air in the room.

"Kos, it worked!" Micolash claps his hands and kneels next to Laurence. Dark, droopy eyes stare into Laurence's "I really wasn't sure if it would..."

Laurence clenches his teeth. In his attempt to keep breathing steadily, air whistles through his closed jaw. Micolash's hand strokes at his hair. He presses closer into Micolash's palm - under normal circumstances, Laurence thinks, he doubts that this gesture would feel as pleasant as it does. These are not normal circumstances, however.

"You - you-" He struggles to find the words to speak.

"I'll admit, I'm not too familiar when it comes to dabbling in aphrodisiacs. Damian's far more versed in that matter - he's tested out several back at Mensis - but I must confess, I'm glad it worked."

Laurence's eyes go wide when he sees Micolash's gaze drift down to between his legs. Humiliated, he immediately crosses his legs and glares up at Micolash. There it is, that irritating pressure of his slowly hardening cock trapped between his legs and pressing at him incessantly through his clothing. Of course, since Laurence has taken very noticeable measures to try and conceal it, that only gives Micolash more of a reason to take notice of it. It takes a few moments for him to regain focus - well, as much focus as he can when that oppressive heat is clouding his mind - and when he speaks at last, it is in a faint and indignant whisper.

"You gave me an aphrodisiac as part of your experiment?"

Damian nods. "Indeed."

Laurence shakes in his chair, weakly pressing up against Micolash leaning over him. "So that means I'm going to be stuck like this for an entire day or two? Helpless and aroused?"

"It seems that way," Micolash declares quietly. Cracked lips touch at the shell of his ear and Laurence groans. Gods be damned, Micolash's presence certainly isn't helping with the effects of the aphrodisiac at all. A bony hand slides down his stomach and between his legs, cool and soothing through his clothing. Damian watches, a voyeur, with those eerily glassy eyes of his.

"There is, however, a solution to this problem."

Laurence involuntarily presses up into Micolash's hand. "What?"

"It's possible to rid someone of the effects of the aphrodisiac via sexual activity. No guess as to how long that might take or what in particular, but I suppose there's no harm in trying."

A hand untucks his shirt and runs over the expanse of smooth, pale flesh that's Laurence's stomach. Tension leaves his body and he slumps, a sweating, aroused mess, against the chair.

"Alright then," he says, the indignation less prominent in his voice. "Do what you want with me."

Damian rises from the table. Laurence can hear the sound of his chair scraping the ground as he pushes it in, but that's drowned out by Micolash's breath warm against what little skin is exposed. Then he feels rough, boney hands pressing against his thighs, the pads of fingers digging dully into his skin. Fingers slip roughly past the waist of his pants and hook underneath, pushing a little into the skin of his thighs before beginning to pull them down altogether. Laurence's heart hammers in his chest, the volume growing even louder when Micolash begins to tug on his now untucked shirt with one hand. He shifts so that he's standing directly behind Laurence, undoing the collar and buttons of his shirt so that it hangs open, Laurence far more exposed. He lets out a choked little breath when Damian begins to pull down his undergarments with agonizing slowness, first taking the time to feel him up through the thin layer separating him the room's air completely.

"Damian," he forces out, "I-"

Micolash delivering a harsh pinch to one of his nipples makes him stop. Cool air washes over his bare thighs and cock, straining and erect. At first, it's a blissful relief from the uncomfortable heat that plagued Laurence mere moments earlier. Then he starts to shiver when he realizes it's a little too cold, struggling to stay steady with Damian's hands on his exposed thighs.

"Micolash painted a rather flattering picture of you, I must say, but he left out the fact that you've got such a beautiful body." A warm, heavy tongue flicks out against the head of Laurence's cock and he makes a rather undignified noise. 

"Damia-"

Micolash gives another rather harsh tug to Laurence's nipples, seeming to delight in the way Laurence pushes into his waiting hands. Damian takes that as a cue, taking the head of Laurence's cock past his lips and beginning to suck. The inside of Damian's mouth is hot and slick, cheeks hollowing to accommodate Laurence. He listens to the slick noises of gulping, presses into the tongue laving circles around the head of his cock and putting the lightest bit of pressure on the veiny areas. All the while, Micolash continues to toy with Laurence's nipples and grows rougher with every second: Nails drag a little too harshly down around him, every too-sharp touch making Laurence's heart hammer in his chest.

"Enjoying yourself, Laurence?" comes the mocking croon of Micolash.

Damian swipes off a layer of pre-come coating Laurence's cock and he melts. 

"Mm," he gets out, "Yes. Good."

He's starting to believe that the possibility of the aphrodisiac wearing off sooner with intercourse may not exist - if anything, Laurence feels far _more_ aroused with Micolash's hands occupying his chest and Damian sucking him off. High, warbling moans slip out of his throat and his chest heaves with every breath he takes. He pushes his pelvis forward, further pressing his cock into Damian's beautifully satisfying mouth. His body's reactions to their toying with him are utterly contradictory: He shivers from the chill that's swept over him since his clothes were removed, yet the heat pooling up just below his stomach has spread to the rest of him and overwhelms him. Sweat trails down his cheek and he leans up against Micolash, whose dark curly hair is ticklish against his neck.

"He's always been one to get around, Damian," says Micolash. "I've had him plenty of times and wouldn't you know it, he's probably adored because of this. Because of how he completely and utterly _melts_ at the slightest touch. And that's nothing compared to what our aphrodisiac's doing to him now - I've only imagined that I could ever get to see him like this."

There's a slight annoyance at Micolash's words, but that's drowned out by the sudden energy that floods through him. In spite of his sluggishness Laurence tenses up, shoulders clenching and mouth opening. A soft, keening noise wrings its way out of his throat.

"Damn it - I'm going to-"

He collapses back against the chair when he comes, a mess of sweat-slicked limbs and gasping for air. The tie holding his blonde hair away from his face has come undone by now. His seed dribbles into Damian's mouth. Greedily, he feels Damian swallow him, can see a glimpse of his voicebox bobbing up and down in his throat when he does. Micolash removes his hands from Laurence's nipples to press down against his stomach, hands refreshingly cool on Laurence's skin. As he begins to recover from his orgasm, he realizes that he's still hard. Heat still courses through his veins, the aphrodisiac still has its hold on him. 

"Poor, poor thing." Damian's voice taunts. "So lost to the throes of lust, yet with no way out."

Laurence lets out a whine of protest.

"I bet you want this aphrodisiac to wear off so badly, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What to do, what to do..."

Damian takes the time to wipe the come off his lips, pondering. Then his face lights up and he moves himself away from between Laurence's legs, this time to meet Micolash's gaze.

"Have you any lubrication?"

"Yes, in my room - in the top drawer of my dressing table, the small glass vial with the sun pattern carved on it. You should find it easily enough."

"And you, Micolash? What'll you do?"

"I'll keep him occupied." He nuzzles the crook of Laurence's neck and is rewarded by a noise of relief. 

Damian exits the room. As his back turns away Micolash creeps softly from behind the chair till he stands in front of Laurence. He lifts him off the chair - with an uncharacteristically firm grip, Laurence wouldn't have thought that someone as bony and thin as Micolash would be able to carry him - so that he's straddled on his lap. He can feel his cock pressing against Micolash's belly, cheeks colored pink. It takes some work but Laurence manages to kick off his pants which have pooled around his ankles so that they fall into a pile upon the floor. Then he turns his face back up to look at Micolash, who stares at him with a cat-like grin.

"Come, Laurence. Let me taste you like I have so many times before."

He slips his tongue between Laurence's lips. Obediently, Laurence lets him pry his teeth apart with his tongue. Micolash tastes distinctly bitter, a reminder of the wine he'd sipped not very long ago. The kiss is far from anything soft and romantic. Micolash is greedy in exploring Laurence's mouth, gripping closer hold of him by his still-open shirt and angling his head so he can have more access to Laurence. Laurence is left to gyrate his hips against him, cock nudging at Micolash's still-clothed stomach. He can barely breathe with the way Micolash is handling him. Eager, Laurence slides his hands up to rest on Micolash's shoulders. Lust burns through his body, he's never experienced kissing like this before-

"What have we here?"

Laurence half-sobs when Micolash pulls away. He buries his head on Micolash's shoulder, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he catches his breath. Damian's voice rings curious through the room. 

"Looks as though Laurence needs a bit more than kissing."

"I thought so." All it takes is a single stroking of Damian's hand against his side to make Laurence go weak, slouching in Micolash's lap.

It takes a moment for Laurence to muster up the strength to speak. 

"I need you to fuck me," he whimpers.

"Of course, of course, Laurence." Micolash hoists Laurence off his lap and sets him on the floor. Lying on all fours, Laurence waits. "I don't think we'll be able to make it to the bedroom with you in this state, unfortunately. You need me now, don't you?"

"I do."

"I suppose you'll be needing me to help get him ready."

Damian leans over him, clutching a small vial in his hands. The glistening substance he pours out of it coats his fingers, captivating Laurence. So distracted is he by the substance that he almost doesn't notice Damian's hand skimming further and further down his body till it settles between his legs. Laurence's face scrunches up when something moist presses at his entrance - lubrication, he realizes through his clouded mind. _Relax,_ he tells himself as Damian slips his fingers in further, circling around his tight walls as much as he can. He isn't sure whether it's prior experience or the aphrodisiac that turns the peculiar sensation of Damian's fingers probing him into something pleasant. But whatever it is it doesn't matter, because Laurence finds himself craving for more and pressing back up against Damian's fingers. 

"I see you're enjoying this, Laurence." Micolash rests a hand against his back. "I can only imagine what it'd feel like to have a cock shoved inside of you."

Laurence doesn't respond. He thrusts back sharply against Damian's fingers with a lilting noise, finding the sensation far too gentle. He hides his face in his arms, making pained noises and awaiting what's soon to come.

"Fuck me," he gets out. "Don't bother in being gentle - just give me relief."

There comes a rustling noise behind him - Laurence assumes that it's Micolash or Damian removing their clothing. 

"Don't bother in being gentle," Micolash echoes with a snort. "I've never bothered before."

He grasps hold of Laurence by the hips and shoves his swollen erection inside, the head of his cock brushing up against Laurence's prostate. Laurence gasps, nails clicking against the warped wooden floor beneath as he struggles to find something to hold onto - Micolash occupying him is dizzying, makes him thrust back up against him in need of more. Laurence opens his mouth to say Micolash's name, but all that escapes him is a strangled wail of pleasure. He can feel Micolash's torso rubbing against his back, hands squeezing hold of his hips tightly. His walls clamp down tightly around Micolash as though he's been hungry for him all his life.

"Kos, you feel good." Micolash pushes his way in again, forcing his walls apart.

Damian tuts, shaking his head. "You can't say that and not let me have a go at him."

"Use his mouth."

Laurence closes his eyes, legs buckling and struggling to keep him on all fours. Micolash is merciless in his movements, and quick too, cock straining against Laurence's walls coiling around him. Sweat plasters Laurence's half open shirt against his limbs and he crumples openmouthed against the floor, struggling to peer up at Damian through the curtain of blonde hair that falls into his eyes. As he struggles to look, he watches Damian slide down his pants and undergarments, positioning his now bare cock in front of Laurence's mouth.

"Why don't you suck me off? It's only fair after I did the same for you."

Laurence's tongue probes the head of Damian's cock - a difficult thing to do, though, when Micolash fucks him from behind. He takes the head of Damian's cock into his mouth, feeling it scrape against the back of his mouth. In normal circumstances it would feel awkward resting against Laurence's tongue and between his teeth. But he doesn't try to bite, and instead begins to circle Damian's cock with his tongue.

"Ohh, Laurence." A hand comes to rest against his sweat-dampened hair. "You're quite good at using your mouth."

"He's quite experienced in that regard," Micolash grunts.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

The heat from earlier renders his mind hazy. Concentrating is such a difficult task, especially if it's not on Micolash or Damian using his ass or mouth. He pushes back against Micolash's cock, still struggling to swirl his trembling, heavy tongue around Damian. Pins and needles prickle at his wrists and legs in protest, begging him to stand, but he _can't_. He's too weak, he knows if he tried to so much as shift more than he has to he'll end up collapsed on the ground. His cock is achingly hard, trapped between his stomach and the floor beneath him. Laurence makes as much noise as he can around Damian's cock.

Micolash is the first to climax. His groans of pleasure fade into background noise, and hot, viscous seed paints Laurence's insides white. His nails dig harshly into the floorboards - by now Laurence is certain he's left some kind of mark with the force he's applying. Laurence lets out a muffled cry around Damian's cock when he comes at last, feeling his own seed spraying against his bare stomach. Then there is Damian, hot come trickling inside of Laurence's mouth as he strokes his hair.

"Swallow," he commands. Laurence does - there's no taste to the substance, lips clamping down around Damian's cock as he struggles to force it down. Then Damian pulls away, watching a thread of drool run down Laurence's face. Laurence closes his eyes, clinging onto the last remaining bliss of his orgasm as he waits for the heat to fade. But it doesn't. While the sharpness of his orgasm leaves him, the dull yet pleasurable heat that infuses him still remains.

"It didn't work," he whimpers. "It's still there."

"Poor thing." Micolash reaches over to rest a hand on his shoulder, a parody of genuine care and comfort.

"Well, though we knew this was one possibility we weren't sure how long it would take or how many times." 

Laurence stares up at Damian eagerly. _Anything,_ he thinks, _anything to help me through this..._

"...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try again. Besides, it looks as though Laurence is ready for more."

**Author's Note:**

> and then micolash and damian proceeded to bang laurences brains out for the rest of the night
> 
> fuck this took me all day to write but here we are it is DONE
> 
> as always, i take requests - mainly for the thrilling saga of laurence getting his ass destroyed


End file.
